Getting Into You
by JacksonFrost
Summary: From first year to after the War- the ever-changing relationship of Blaise and Parvati.


**Author's Note: **This is for the Unlikely Pairing challenge. Blaise/Parvati. Let me know what you think :)

Title from (yet another) Relient K song.

* * *

**Getting Into You  
**

* * *

_year one:_

Parvati's dreadful at potions, and it's only the second class. Lavender peers over her shoulder at the lumpy texture in her cauldron, and bursts into peals of laughter. "What is that?!"

Parvati giggles. "I don't know," she wails. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

The boy in front of her turns, and Parvati thinks he has the prettiest eyes she's ever seen. They're a perfect shade of chocolate brown, and set off by long lashes. Parvati doesn't realize she's staring until Lavender jabs her in the ribs. Parvati winces. "Yes?" she asks, raising her eyebrows at the boy with the beautiful eyes.

He glances at her potion and a look of disdain crosses his face. He looks as if he is about to speak, but he rolls his eyes and turns back around.

Parvati widens her eyes at Lavender. "What was that about?" she whispers.

Lavender leans over, her hot breath tingling Parvati's ear. "That's Blaise Zabini," she breathes. "He's Slytherin. And an arrogant prat, I heard."

"Apparently," Parvati mutters, sticking her tongue out at Blaise's back.

* * *

_year two:_

Parvati is rushing to class, her arms filled with piles of books. Snape had kept her after class to talk about her "dreadful performance at Potions," and she was now late.

She isn't looking where she's going, and crashes into somebody. Her books go flying, and Parvati nearly screams in frustration. "Merlin, this is such a _horrible_ day," she complains, slightly tearfully. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

The person makes a noncommittal noise and Parvati looks up. It's Blaise. Their eyes meet and the corners of Blaise's mouth turn up slightly. Parvati gets the impression that he isn't giving her a friendly smile, and frowns. Before she can say anything, Blaise continues down the hall, leaving Parvati standing in the midst of her scattered books and papers.

"Aren't you going to help pick these up, then?" Parvati shouts, her frustration reaching its peak. "I suppose chivalry really is dead!"

Blaise stops and looks back at her. Parvati stares back defiantly. After a moment, Blaise points his wand and the books gracefully rise into the air and float into Parvati's arms. He smirks.

"You're insufferable," Parvati sputters.

"Most would say thank you," Blaise says, and Parvati realizes this is the first time she ever really hear him speak. His voice is sort of beautiful. "I suppose manners have died as well."

He walks away, leaving Parvati gaping behind him.

* * *

_year three:_

Parvati clutches her Butterbeer, chatting animatedly with Lavender, as she strides down the streets of Hogsmeade. It's their first time at Hogsmeade, and they're both so excited.

"Let's go into Honeydukes," Lavender squeals, and Parvati nods eagerly.

They step into the bustling sweet shop, and they spot Seamus by the rack of sugar quills.

Lavender giggles for no apparent reason. "Do you want to…?"

"You go," Parvati says quickly. "I'll just be in the way."

"You wouldn't," Lavender protests half-heartedly, but Parvati laughs and shoves her towards him, and she giggles again and waves at Parvati as she practically skips over to Seamus.

Parvati smiles fondly and heads to the chocolate section. Padma loves dark chocolate, and she thinks she might as well get her something. She bumps into someone and quickly apologizes.

The apologies die on her lips when she sees who is looking down at her, his expression a mixture of amusement and disdain. "Blaise," she snorts derisively. He regards her silently, raising an eyebrow. Parvati huffs in impatience. "Can you not speak?"

"You are extraordinarily rude," he remarks with a disinterested air.

Parvati is speechless for a second, but she quickly recovers. "I was looking for chocolate for my _sister_ before you crashed into me," she says hotly. "And you haven't even apologized, but why I'm surprised by this, I don't know."

Blaise rolls his eyes. "You crashed into me. Again."

Parvati looks up, startled, at the reference to their previous encounter. She didn't think he remembered. "Well, if that's the way you want to see it," she says lamely.

"That's the way it _is_, Parvati," Blaise says, in an infuriatingly patronizing tone. "I know you Gryffindors like to think you can do nothing wrong, but sadly, this is not true."

"You know my name?" Parvati asks, surprised. Blaise merely looks at her, and she gulps. "Well, fine. Maybe I was the one who crashed into you. I've apologized. And what do they say about Slytherins being unable to graciously accept an apology and move on?"

"I wasn't aware they said anything," Blaise says silkily. "I _graciously_ accept your apology, Parvati. And this is me moving on."

He smirks, and glides out of the shop. Parvati picks up a chocolate bar, wondering what just happened.

* * *

_year four:_

Parvati feels like a princess, floating down the stairs in her bright pink robes and giving her arm to the prince of their year, Harry Potter.

Harry mutters something at her, seeming more focused on Hermione's transformation (which was rather nice, actually) than her- his _date._ She sniffs, and Padma does the same when she joins Ron and realizes Ron has eyes for nobody but the laughing girl with Krum.

Parvati scans the dance floor, bored, and her eyes light up when she sees Blaise lounging by the punch bowl, looking effortlessly handsome in his emerald green dress robes. He notices her staring, and Parvati can see the flash of his white teeth as he smiles slightly.

Before she knows it, she's making excuses to Harry, who's sullenly watching Cho and Cedric, and twirls into the dance floor with a Durmstrang boy. She smiles up at him and tosses her long, dark hair, intent on making Harry jealous, but the eyes that are watching her are not a vivid green, but instead, a deep chocolate brown. Parvati smiles at him flirtatiously without really knowing what she's doing, drunk on dancing and life.

And then he's making his way over to her, and tapping on the Durmstrang boy's shoulder, and Parvati's stomach is doing twists and flips, but she hears him say, "May I cut in?"

The Durmstrang nods, kisses Parvati's hand, and disappears into the sea of giddy teenagers. Parvati raises her eyebrows at Blaise. "You're dancing with a Gryffindor? In public?"

Blaise makes a face, twirling her expertly around. "I thought I'd overlook that unfortunate detail. I have to dance with someone though; Dumbledore's already cornered me twice, babbling about being young and looking for love or some nonsense like that."

"Nonsense?" Parvati asks breathlessly, as he spins her into his arms like it's the most natural thing to do.

"I don't believe in love," Blaise says, dipping her elegantly.

Parvati comes up laughing. "Then what do you believe in?"

Blaise shrugs, and grins as she dances around him, pulling him closer to her. "Having a good time."

"Are you?" Parvati asks, eyes sparkling.

The song ends and Blaise drops her hands. "I was," he admits. "You're a good dancer."

They both seem surprised by the compliment, but Parvati smiles. "You are too. One more dance?"

Blaise shakes his head, and flashes her a quick smile. "I'm going back to the common room."

Parvati feels a pang of disappointment, but shrugs good-naturedly. "Well, bye, then."

He doesn't respond, but grabs her hand and brings it to his lips before vanishing into the crowd. Parvati, slightly flushed, sees Pansy Parkinson staring at her in shock.

She smiles tauntingly at Pansy, and spins back onto the dance floor.

* * *

_year five:_

"I'm just going to run to the loo," Parvati shouts over her shoulder as she walks away from Lavender and Hermione.

"Hurry, you don't want to be late for Umbridge's class," Lavender calls, the smirk evident in her voice.

They had just finished a DA meeting, and Parvati had disarmed Lavender twice and Ginny once. The pleased grin is still on her face when she rounds the corner, but it slides off abruptly when she sees Blaise.

He raises his eyebrows at her. "Coming from a secret meeting?"

"Going to the bathroom," Parvati answers coldly. "Not that it's any of your business."

He flashes a silver badge at her. "Technically, it is."

Parvati rolls her eyes. "You're working for Umbridge? How nice."

"It's safe," he mutters defensively. "People already knew I danced with a Gryffindor at Yule Ball. I don't want to be seen as a Mudblood sympathizer."

"I don't think anyone would mistake you for such," Parvati says frostily. "And it's not about what is safe; it's about fighting for what you believe in." She tosses her hair defiantly.

"So you are fighting for something?" Blaise asks flatly, his eyes betraying nothing.

Parvati's heart stops. "No. I didn't mean that. Just- leave me alone."

Blaise grabs her wrist as she storms past him. "I won't tell anyone," he says quietly. "That you're here, I mean. You really shouldn't be."

"Well, aren't you a gentleman?" Parvati snaps, trying to yank her wrist out of his vice-like grip.

His eyes narrow. "I'm trying to _help_ you."

"Why?" Parvati demands, giving up on freeing herself.

He pauses for a second, his eyes flickering down to her lips, and then he grabs her and he's kissing her, and she finds herself kissing back, every nerve in her body on fire. After a delirious moment, he pulls away, a myriad of emotions crossing his face. Parvati blinks, trying to clear her mind, and then yanks her arm free, with a force that surprises them both.

"You have some nerve," she growls, her eyes blazing.

"You kissed me back!" Blaise snaps.

Parvati shakes her head. "Not by _choice_."

Blaise's face darkens. "Whatever. Just go."

Parvati stomps away, refusing to give into her impulses and look back.

* * *

_year six:_

Blaise grabs her arm and pulls her into the furthest corner of the library, with stacks of dusty books that no one has touched in years. She giggles, pressing her lips against his. He deepens the kiss, his fingers entangled in her hair.

She isn't sure exactly when this started, but gradually, her hatred turned to lust, and his disdain turned to desire, and they fell into a routine of secret snogs and furtive looks in the halls. It's nothing more than lust, Parvati knows, but that's okay, because with Blaise, she's not worried about issues of Gryffindor or Slytherin, or her dreams of a poufy white wedding gown and true love. She hasn't forgotten- Blaise doesn't believe in love- but she's too concerned with his hands on her arms, his lips on hers, his eyes staring at her to care.

There's a slight noise, and they both jump, springing apart from each other.

Blaise listens for a second, and shakes his head. "Madam Pince."

Parvati clutches her chest dramatically. "I thought I was having a heart attack."

He grins cheekily. "Sorry."

She laughs, swatting his chest. "Arrogant berk."

"Horrid tease," he retorts.

Parvati dances away from him when he reaches out for her, laughing. "I don't deny it," she says coyly.

"And I've seen you flirting with the Mu- with that Thomas kid," Blaise says sullenly.

"Is Mr. Zabini jealous?" she coos, running her fingers up and down his arms.

He shivers. "'Course not," he says, capturing her lips with his own. "As long as the only one you're snogging is me," he breathes.

Parvati pulls away slightly, grinning up at him. "Gryffindors may be teases," she whispers, punctuating her words with a trail of kisses from his mouth to his neck, "but we're not double-crossers."

"Neither are Slytherins," Blaise says. Parvati snorts and he shrugs. "Well, I'm not."

"Of course you're not," Parvati says smugly. "Because you'd lose me in a heartbeat, and we can't have that, can we?"

"You are entirely too arrogant for your own good," Blaise says, laughing, and their lips meet again.

* * *

_year seven:_

Parvati screams, writhing on the floor. The pain seems to last forever, consuming her, overwhelming her. After what seems like hours, days, Alecto Carrow lifts her wand and smiles sweetly. "Did we learn our lesson?" she coos.

Parvati gasps brokenly, tears streaming down her face. She doesn't want to say she's learned her lesson, because she _would _protect a scared first year again. But at the same time, she doesn't want more pain, she can't _handle_ more pain.

Neville speaks up, making her decision for her. "She learned it, Professor," he says, his voice strained.

Parvati jerks her head, sitting up shakily. That's as much as she'll give the despicable Carrow.

Alecto smirks. "Good," she says, her voice sickeningly sweet. "Class dismissed."

Lavender helps Parvati up, and they file out of the classroom. The Slytherins are openly laughing, and the Gryffindors are silently fuming. Parvati can feel Blaise trying to catch her eye, but she swipes at her tears angrily and stares straight ahead.

"I'm going to the bathroom, Lav," Parvati says, her voice hoarse from screaming.

Lavender nods, her eyes filling with concern. "I'll go with you."

Parvati shakes her head quickly. "No, it's okay."

Lavender looks at her with understanding. They all sneak off sometimes, to be by themselves and to cry. She hugs Parvati fiercely. "I'll tell McGonagall, if you're late," she whispers. "She'll understand."

"Thanks," Parvati says, and flees to the bathroom. She collapses on the floor and cries, her entire body shaking with sobs.

She hears footsteps and looks up, and Blaise is there, staring down at her. She feels her stomach twist. They haven't really spoken since the end of the sixth year, when they said goodbye with kisses and giggles and promises to "pick this up again next year, yeah?" When they came back in September, however, the risks for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to be caught snogging were unthinkable, and they made no effort to reconnect. "What do you want, Blaise?"

"Are you okay?" he asks, his voice heavy with concern.

"You didn't care about that when I was being tortured in front of you," she snaps tearfully.

"Of course I cared," Blaise says fiercely. "I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't. You _know_ why."

"Always worrying about being safe," Parvati says bitterly.

Blaise crouches down next to her, wiping her tears away. She lets her head fall on his shoulder, and he strokes her hair absently. "I won't be fighting, when the battle comes," Blaise says softly. "On your side or mine."

"Why?" Parvati asks listlessly.

"I don't believe in either cause enough to die for it," Blaise admits. "I'm not a Death Eater, I hope you know, and I don't like how they go about their policies. But I'm not for Mudblood equal rights. Sorry."

"I knew that about you," Parvati says dreamily. "And I fell for you anyway. What kind of person does that make me, I wonder?"

He swallows, hard, and kisses the top of her head gently. "I'm sorry," he whispers, and Parvati lifts her head and they stare at each other for a moment, their stare laden with old flames and desire and regrets and memory.

Blaise shakes his head sadly, and stands up. He walks away, without a backwards glance.

Parvati buries her face in her hands, and cries.

* * *

_after:_

Padma kisses her scars gently, and straightens up with a forced cheery smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Bye," Parvati croaks, lying back in the hospital bed.

Padma gulps, and waves, and then is gone, taking the brightness and the hope out of her hospital room, leaving her with nothing but darkness.

And then the door swings open again, and Blaise is standing there, looking scared and nervous and unsure. "Parvati?"

"Why are you here?" Parvati demands, sitting up and showing her mangled face defiantly.

He blinks. "Merlin- what happened to you?"

"A Death Eater cursed me," Parvati says coolly. "My left side of my face was hit."

Her right side looks the same as always, beautiful even, but the left side has scars running up and down her cheek. The corner of her mouth is twisted into a permanent grimace, even as the right side smiles, and her left eye is blank and unseeing, while her right eye sparkles with life.

Parvati lets her hair fall back into her face. "I'm a monster," she whispers brokenly.

Blaise looks like he's about to cry. "I- Parvati."

Parvati begins to cry, turning away from him. "Just go. I know the only reason you wanted me in the first place was for my looks, and now they're ruined, and why are you even here?"

"I thought you had died," Blaise says, biting his lip. "I wanted to make sure-"

"What would it have mattered if I had died?" Parvati asks bitterly. "We're not in love, no, you don't _believe _in love. No, we were just a quick, _meaningless_ fling almost two years ago, so why do you still care?"

Blaise winces. "I don't know," he mutters. "I just- I can't stop thinking about you."

"I could have loved you, you know," Parvati says thoughtfully. "If you had let me."

"Parvati…"

"No, don't worry. I'm not going to weep and beg you to stay with me. I don't love you." She shrugs. "But I could have. We could have really _been _something, you know?"

Blaise sighs. "Yeah. Yeah, I know."

Parvati looks at him. "You should go."

Blaise nods and his face slides back into the composed and apathetic mask he wears so well. "I guess this is goodbye, then. For good?"

"I can't think of a reason why we'd have any reason to meet again," Parvati says, a bit snippily.

"Can you not be an arse for one second, and say goodbye?" Blaise snaps.

Memories of what they had (it couldn't even be called a relationship) slam into Parvati with that one remark, and she laughs through her tears. "Goodbye Blaise."

He grabs her hand, and brings it to his lips, and she can feel his slight smile. "Goodbye Parvati."

She watches him leave until he's disappeared completely.


End file.
